Flags used in celebrations and promotional activities are well known. One common type of such flags utilizes a post driven into the ground or fixedly attached to an architectural structure or the like. The post has a bore into which a support member or bracket attached to the flag is insertible. The bracket is generally configured as an elongate straight member attached along one side the flag in the fashion of a shortened flagpole.
Such construction facilitates easy mounting and removal of the flag. The flag is mounted for display by simply inserting the bracket thereof into the bore of the post. The flag is removed from display simply by removing the bracket from the bore of the post.
The ability to easily mount and remove the flag is particularly important in promotional applications wherein indicia formed upon the flag are subject to frequent change. The ability to easily mount and remove such flags is also important in those instances where such flags are subject to environmental elements, i.e. wind, rain, dust, etc., which hasten deterioration of the flag, thereby requiring its more frequent replacement.
However, a problem inherently associated with such mounting is the adequate anchoring of the flag and bracket to the post. Generally, the bracket is merely inserted into a bore formed in the post such that the flag may rotate with the wind, thus preventing fowling thereof. It is important to prevent fowling of the flag such that the flag may readily extend to its full length, thereby adequately and properly displaying the indicia formed thereon. However, such rotatable mounting commonly allows the wind to force the flag and bracket from its intended mount upon the post. As such, the wind commonly blows the flag with sufficient force to cause the bracket to ride up out of the bore of the post such that the flag is undesirably detached therefrom.
Prior art attempts to secure the flag to the post have involved taping or tying the bracket thereto. However, such prior art attempts suffer from the inherent deficiencies that they are both time consuming, and consequently expensive to practice, and that they lead to fowling of the flag. Such procedures are comparatively time consuming because they not only require that the bracket be inserted into the bore of the post, but also that a desired length of tape or string be supplied and manually attached to both the bracket and the post in a manner adequate for securely attaching the two together. Such use of string or tape thus greatly increases the time required to mount the flag.
Furthermore, removal of the flag is made much more difficult, and consequently more expensive, since the tape or string must be cut or detached from the post. This typically requires the use of tools, i.e., scissors, knives, etc., and commonly results in remnants of the string or tape remaining attached to the post, thereby undesirably affecting the aesthetic quality of a newly inserted flag.
The likelihood of fowling of a flag so attached to a post is increased since the flag and bracket are prevented from rotating relative to the post by the string or tape interconnecting the two. Thus, as the wind changes direction, the flag tends to wrap about the post in a manner which prevents one from adequately observing the indicia formed thereon.
Prior art attempts to overcome these deficiencies have included the use of bearing assemblies which allow the flag to rotate with the wind and which include an anchoring means for preventing the inadvertent detachment of the flag from the post. However, such bearing assemblies and anchoring means are comparatively complex and thus expensive.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, it is desirable to provide an inexpensive means whereby a flag can be quickly and conveniently attached to a post in a manner which is secure and which does not increase the probability of fowling of the flag.